Luna Weasley
by MellyWellyHP
Summary: Hermione's wedding has Luna wanting a big white dress of her own... George/Luna. One-shot.


George closed the small, pink door to his and Luna's flat behind him as he listened to her prattle on about how great the day was. She commented on everything from the flowers to the gnomes which was usual for her – she never really spoke about girlie things – so it surprised him when he heard her mention Hermione's dress.

"Don't you think her dress was absolutely wonderful? It really was quite elegant, though I'd prefer something that stood out a bit more for myself." She made her signature thinking face as she contemplated the idea. "And it really was quite extraordinary that Ronald managed to croak out his 'I do' when he was so nervous. He looked completely terrified! Don't you think?" George couldn't help but notice the pause she made when thinking of her own wedding dress. Perhaps she'd like to wear one. "But the wedding dress truly was magnificent! I can't help but envy Hermione of the beautiful gown. I'm so happy for her!"

"You sound like you'd like you're own wedding dress." George hinted at the rather cunning plan that was beginning to formulate itself in his head. This was too good of an opportunity to waste.

"I suppose I would like my own." Her face crumpled into her thinking expression for a second time.

"I suppose you'd need to have a wedding for that. And to have a wedding you'd need a groom. But to have a groom, you'd need a fiancé. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yes that's true." She hadn't seemed to have caught on just yet.

"But you don't have a fiancé, you have a boyfriend – A rather handsome one too, even if I do say so myself. You could have a fiancé though; if you were to say yes that is."

"I'm not sure I follow. If I were to say yes to what?"

"Will you marry me Luna?" George didn't lower himself onto one knee as many have before him; he found it a much too formal way of proposing to someone that had been not only the love of his life, but his best friend for years now. When Luna was silent George's cheeks flushed red and he cleared his throat. Hesitation hadn't been something he'd expected.

"I'm not sure my father would approve..." George heard Luna mumble to herself. He looked at her questioningly. "I love you very much but I'm not sure that my father would approve of me being married." She said very matter-of-factly.

"I'll talk to him! I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what it costs me." George was genuinely determined to marry Luna. His Luna.

"I'm very touched George. Thank you." She smiled at him contently. This small gesture made George certain that this was the right choice. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek at left the flat without another word.

Later that evening George returned home to find Luna making dinner for two. He tip-toed into the kitchen and slipped his arms around the blondes' waist, kissing the top of her head as she stirred the pot of soup in front of her.

"I love you." He told her for the millionth time that day, sighing happily to himself.

"Hello to you too." Luna giggled in response. She had thought he would make a funny retort so when he didn't, she was rather puzzled. She decided to coax him into revealing the mysteries of his afternoon. "So how did things go with my father?" He didn't answer. "George?"

"Hm?" He sounded as though his thoughts had been miles away.

"How did things go with my father?" She repeated herself sternly.

"Well. He was surprisingly understanding and very happy for us. Not at all disapproving or agitated. The conversation didn't last very long."

"What took you so long then?" She didn't sound frustrated anymore, her voice had softened due to the news of how well the afternoon had really gone.

"I went shopping." He said simply. This spiked Luna's interest.

"Might I ask what for?"

"This." George spun Luna around – abandoning the pot of soup – and pulled a small blue box from his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked intrigued.

"See for yourself." He answered with a huge grin on his face. He opened the box and as Luna stared in wonder, George asked the eternal question once more. "Will you marry me?" Luna nodded, still amazed at the rings beauty – it was a silver band with a ruby in the centre – so George took the ring from the box and placed it delicately onto the slender fourth finger of Luna's' left hand while still wearing his grin. Just then, Luna snapped back to reality.

"Wait a minute. Where's yours?" Instead of answering George dramatically raised his hand to his fiancés eye level and waggled his eyebrows at the plain silver band on his own ring finger. Luna returned his grin.

"So now that's sorted, how about kids?" They laughed together as the soup boiled over behind them.


End file.
